Rorschach JOURNAL
by raphfan1
Summary: pages of the coveted diary,the personal thoughts of the vigilante,any mistakes and spellings are mine and my computers this story periodically changes from diary entries to Daniels point of view of the same situations and then in 3rd person please rate your fave chapters so i know which writing style you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Rorschachs journal is my own work,i do not own the character i wish i did it will hopefully be the first of many,but i am currently just getting to grips with FF uploads as i have a really old slow computer and im more of a writer via the ol pen and paper motif,a real Rorshach at heart and soul.

i hope you like what i write,if i do upload, if not well tough beans too you! this is my first go at publicly writing anything so wish me luck and thanks for reading

RORSCHACHS JOURNAL

Today was harder than most.i began to enjoy the work i do,perhaps a little too much,nobody can see the smile i wear under the mask,if they did ,even the people who know me would run screaming.I think even Daniel who thinks he knows me is beginning to worry,they need not,he need not i know when to pull i found smashing a thugs face into the concrete somewhat gratifying,his blood got on my shoes and it made the job of ridding the world of his person even easier.I found myself disgusted that he could bleed the same colour blood as a normal person, it disturbed me,it should be as black as his corrupted soul,but it was not. he stopped fighting His body finally lay still i found myself staring at his blood on my shoe and it fascinated me,this dark red substance, this thick liquid was the only thing keeping him alive,and now on the outside of his body it was useless to anyone,but especially him. he was a rapist,a bully,a thug,mugger,pimp and low life he needed to be disposed of. he carried sin on him,i carry sin on me but he chose his path i did not.i was born with it, the moment i was cast out of the fetid womb of my mother i have had to fight to survive.i chose to only hurt the guilty, i seek my retribution,this man spent his whole life running from it.i think often how God has looked upon his creation and weeps and no longer does anything,he has turned his back on us he no longer cares,but i do. God and the devil,good and evil,right and wrong black and white that is how it has always been,and that is who i am. i enjoyed weilding the sword of righteousness and smiting and today i began to doubt myself. thou shalt not kill, it is a sin, but today and not for the first time i did,but today was different, today i enjoyed it. Daniel stood by and watched,he called for me to stop,but i did not want to, not until the man was dead. Daniel said to me _God will judge him_,i had agreed but out loud i merely stated to Daniel that _GOD may judge him,but i will deliver him._Daniel has not spoken much since we got back.i hope i did not scare him,but i am to be feared.I am a monster and perhaps if Daniel sees that part of me he will free himself of the _friendship_ he takes his mask off openly in front of me now.I know who he is when he takes off the mask ,perhaps it is best if Daniel only ever knows me with the mask, the real skin under the mask is more monstrous to behold than the mask i wear for him.


	2. Chapter 2

RORSCHACH JOURNAL CHAPTER 2.

i hope you enjoyed the first chapter,or rather page of my heros messed up trying another page to see where it goes.i must apologise for any parts that seeminly make no sense as f.f likes to randomly edit my story and snatch words away,and i am yet to figure out would be lovely just to know what people think of my writing mistakes are mine and mine alone as i dont have a great spellcheck ninja on my we go. ariesdragon2000 this chapter is for you.(my ninja turtle friend seriously check her out she is amazing)

last night was strange Daniel invited me to his house.i had killed a man ,dont regret nothing ever, except my past unforgivable failures and Daniel who refuses to believe that justice must be swift and final the blinding light of reality makes people weak,but not Daniel he is like a shining untouchable beaker of goodness and it makes him slow,makes him regret,makes him hesitate,gets him and me hurt he invited me back to his house not sure why i didnt say no smelt nice,it was clean it was grand anyone else it would of felt sinful,full of pride but not Daniel,never Daniel sat at his kitchen it was marble and shining and as i looked around i noticed blood on the floor. was it Daniel,? no it was me must have drawn attention to myself,daniel noticed and started to panic he wanted to check the wound,i hadnt felt that injury must not show weakness,weakness is not acceptable started to go through cupboards searching for first aid kit which he found was clean and in a leather bag,brimming with bandages,wipes,antiseptics,painkillers,and other such stuff he spilled it on the table top begging me to show him the wound.I tilted my head frowning,it couldnt be bad i hadnt felt it i know how bad injury was.I shook my head and the world swam no weakness not infront of Daniel he kept begging and his voice became distant and i must have passed out.

woke up did not know where i was, checked mask was still on it was. in the distance quiet noise to be heard a low jumble of sounds from a television dont own a television wouldnt know what was on,but heard canned laughter sat up and became aware of clothes being removed looked down and noticed bandages over chest and torso.i knew the pain now,stab wound i had forgotten scum had a blade,must of used it before he died.I searched around bed vicinity for clothes to get up out of the bed,pain brought me to my knees pain is a sin i reminded myself.i tried again and was caught by Daniel he had been asleep,his hair was a mess his eyes puffy and he looked at me and for a second i thought i had no mask looked right at me past the mask unnerving.

clothes in wash until morning stuck in daniels house hate to make small talk dont watch tv,bad for the soul sat on bed and hurt felt stupid sat there Daniel came in offered me dressing gown, had no choice accepted. Felt warmer and was soft against skin should have thanked .will thank another time Daniel brought coffee,hot sweet coffee,and toast with chocolate spread so felt better Daniel told me to rest but judgement doesnt rest.

awoke with a start. must have drugged coffee .stayed still remembering beside bed folded clothes returned Daniel must have brought them in when i was sleep,sleep is for the weak i was drugged dressed clothes felt soft against skin wound seemed tight,must be healing dont know what to do stood to look out of window,light hurt my eyes,sun screaming through the blinds penetrated my skull then a knock at door,daniel came in with offer of breakfast.i was unsure of what to say said yes

back in daniels kitchen,felt strange,have spent the night away from home almost pleasant having company Daniel talks he never expects a reply which is good he knows i dont chat.i see when i speak he freezes,he watches me like an animal.i am an animal but for daniel i behave he expects me to run.i know he does, he insists it is a friendship a partnership i see it as...i have not decided yet.i will not hurt him unless he gets in my way which he has yet to do,so for now i will remain silent and he will assist me in ridding the city of scum.

came home via the underground once in inside folded clothes over chair,like the softness journal updated.

so tell me what you think? do you want more updates? again i apologise for spellings and only take 30 mins or so(im super busy so fit them in beetween boring adult crap)and they are written in wordpad so for reading.i write in the style that rorschach speaks,as i dont think his journal would be full of long whimsy welcome or ideas,and No i dont think i can make this a love relationship,maybe a bromance possibly but nothing else..well unless you guys want it that not yet got criminals to catch and judgement to deliver,hahah keep safe i cant save you all xx


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

hello again i hope you are enjoying reading my pages as much as i am enjoying writing them. this is so far being an absoloute pleasure to do if a little time consuming when ff decides to randomly edit my work so once again i apologise for any weird bits that make no sense grammatically it merely means i have overlooked them. here we go again please leave any feedback as i love to hear what everyone thinks and again all spelling mistakes are mine as i have no spell check ninja on my laptop.

Drugs have not completely worn off. still feel an annoying softness in the back of my head. will have to ask Daniel what he gave me last night. am not angry but my body must be purged and want to know what poisen is running through my veins. Its raining outside people running about trying to stay dry never understood why people run from the rain. why cant people accept weather? they accept corruption evil temptation and a vast array of sin that are commited right outside their homes but if it rains people activley go out of their way to fight it or hide from it or stop it. if people treated crime like they do rain it would be a better place. God weeps on his people today and i am tired but i have a job to do.

came back am soaked and cold but feel better for it. was stopped by police today they wanted to know why i wasnt indoors in this weather. pointed at sign they read it again and left me alone. dont like talking to police a uniform and badge and they think they protect and serve they dont. they are the dogs of the corrupted. cant stand them they pity me i dont want pity i loathe pity pity is cruel pity destroys. i would rather just be disliked. saw Daniel today he slowed as he passed me but he did not know me. he was wearing a suit a long coat collar turned up and carrying an umbrella. i do not know where he was going non of my business but he slowed as he past and smiled. cannot smile back but acknowledged with a nod. after seeing Daniel came home again. unsure why but it unnerved me i know his face without his mask he does not know me but somtimes i wonder to self if he knows somehow who i am hands cold and chapped and spare clothes wet. needed food was hungry only had beans and cuppa soup with old bread in kitchen. heated beans on stove and ate. Darkness will be upon the city soon the weather brings darkness sooner and i like that about winter. am cold and only have outfit still on chair from last night. i can still smell the faint smell of daniels fabric conditioner wafting through the stale air of my own flat.

note to self must thank daniel for last night. wound stings but it is healing. have not touched dressing only slight pink leaking through so it will hurt later but will not stop me. will dress now and wait for darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

hi guys hope you are all well. chapter 4 already if and when you discover this and you like it tell me what you would like to read and where you would like this to go if you have any ideas. im just going in my own direction at the moment. poor lonely deeply emotionally scarred rorschach. haha yeah right.

went via the underground to see Daniel. was bored no criminals tonight as the weather seems to be putting people off. the papers headlines claim hurricane conditions i doubt it. a bit of wind and rain and people panic. suprised Daniel who was working on Archie. dont like to call it that it has no soul it shouldnt have a name but have given up for now. got to call it somthing i suppose. Daniel was working on his computer which was hooked up to Archie and he had on headphones. i stood for a while watching him. he hummed to himself and his fingers drummed on the table top when he wasnt typing. he only noticed me when he spun around on his swivel chair to which he promptly fell off. keep smiling cant help self. was grateful for mask as it hid my smile. he shouted at me for sneaking up on him. didnt sneak was there for a while explained to Daniel dangers of not being aware at all times. he claims im paranoid. not paranoid careful there is a difference.

he asked about wound. told him it was fine. it is fine. he demanded to see for himself did not want to show him. ended up showing him as a good gesture and to shut him up. he wasnt happy with me. couldnt explain why havnt changed bandages. he offered to change and clean wound. i declined instead he gave me new fresh sealed bandages and cream. these things are in my pocket now will clean wound later.

have asked Daniel what was in coffee from last night,know i was drugged head has felt strange all day, Daniel claims nothing in coffee dont believe him. let it drop at his insistance owe him after all. we spent the evening him fixing or updating software on Archie me reading all newspapers of the day, Daniel gets them all. He claims i should bring myself into the now and use tv and internet. not safe government tracking devices in all of it, no privacy would be traced and exposed. secrecy is all i have will not give it up. Daniel did not argue with me. Daniel made sweet coffee and had cake. i look at Daniel and see he is not as fit as he once was. his costume strains against his growing girth and i do not want to look like that. i say nothing to him as he often mentions his weight gain. it is not polite for me to tell Daniel glutton is a sin i would not want to offend him. i keep quiet.

Daniel eating cake slice after cake slice was to much to bear. was hungry so accepted slice. not glutton just manners and need sugar for the energy boost. cake was like nothing i have ever tasted. double chocolate with chocolate icing creme and sprinkles. Daniel ate with fork i used fingers. ate 3 slices so Daniel would not gorge himself to death. was being good friend. all newspapers claimed businesses shut and public services cancelled for 48 hours due to storm warnings. was not aware untill tonight. glad i didnt stay at mine no power at mine at the best of times in this weather it would be out. watched Daniel using computer and fiddling with wires and other electronic bits and bobs. was curious but said nothing. Daniel asked if i minded if he put on small tv located in the den i didnt mind sound was welcome. couldnt help but watch as weather lady was blown around on screen red weather bars and warning written all over screen as she was buffeted about warning people to stay indoors. should head home. Daniel asked me to stay as dangerous to travel . said i could take his spare room. shook my head turned to leave then headache came over me with vengence and Daniel insisted i stay didnt want to go through this weather to go back to an empty cold dark flat with this headache so agreed. will update later as Daniel has cooked food for us to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

greetings if youve made it this far thankyou and got plans for Rorshach bit like playing GOD this,and im loving it. if you have any ideas id love to hear them.i have stated before i write his journal in basic lines as he is remembering the events that take place day by day and if youve made it this far you will have gathered hes not to well. i really am trying to relate as to how he feels and how he would react to certain situations especially regarding Daniel and Rorshachs beliefs with regards to his past and way of thinking and its quite sad somtimes.i have read all the other stories and some are fantastic and put me to shame, but i will continue to write more for my own enjoyment than anything else. thankyou for reading and like i said if you would like a mention or have an idea please feel free to pm me or leave a comment. unfortunately i will NOT be making this a romance, sorry to everyone who asked, i just cant do it. BROMANCE possibly in the truest sense of the word only. enjoy

am now in Daniels spare room am staying the night. the weather has truly become somthing to admire. whilst sitting in Daniels kitchen a large tree branch was blown across his yard and smashed into his door. made me jump. the rain hammered his windows and the wind was screaming. kind of enjoyed the feeling of security. Daniel cooked a meal for two it was steak and side food. enjoyed steak dont often get to eat good meat didnt eat the vegetables. salad is for rabbits. Daniel made small talk as we ate. he had changed into his civillian clothes before starting the meal. i took off my hat and rolled up my mask. i noted Daniel watch me eat but he said nothing. Daniel drank wine with his meal offered me a glass. declined had bottled water instead. the radio was on in the background to drown out smashing noises of the storm. romantic songs played felt uncomfortable but Daniel sang along and spoke of past women he had dated. he asked me if i had dated women told him no time for women. he claimed he didnt believe me i must of dated at some point that there must be a possible future mrs Rorshach as he put it. i stared at him and even though he could not see my eyes he got the message. head still hurting and limbs heavy. must be the meal. light seems to be affecting eyesight . During meal daniel dimmed lights and atmosphere felt strange he dimmed lights as to not affect my eyes but i would have rather kept them on and not had candles. was grateful for candles when power went out. radio fell silent as did Daniel who was singing truly madly deeply at the time. was grateful for power cut. Daniel had emergency back up power generator and went to basement to power up. lights came on radio came on emergency broadcast now. Daniel came in in time to catch the warning.

SEVERE GALES HAVE HIT THE COAST BRINGING IN STORM FORCE RAIN AND ARE PEOPLE BEING WARNED TO EVACUATE TO SELLERS AND STAY AWAY FROM WINDOWS AND SEEK SHELTER POWER IS DOWN IN MOST PARTS OF THE CITY AND PEOPLE ADVISED TO STAY CALM AND STAY INDOORS.

it continued this way again the broasdcaster repeating the warning. Daniel looked at me i shrugged. we finished the food and Daniel asked if i wanted desert. Grunted my reply. It was some sort of chocolate gateu. it was delicious. Daniel had two helpings i had only one.

head still hurting Daniel offered painkillers which i took. he seemed concerned about head ache. told him i was fine. he told me to take the spare room make self at home.

bedclothes fresh and clean on bed, bathroom ensuite for my own use. television radio dvd player. blind drawn when Daniel showed me in he shut the curtains. told me to relax help myself to anything then he left me alone. should clean wound. it throbs with the skin knitting together . tempted to use shower. temptation should be avoided but cleanliness is next to godliness. going to shower then will rest.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6.

hello my dedicated fans sorry for the delay had to research symptoms, well done if you have worked out where im going but this chapter is a bit special. having a break from Rorshach this chapter is Daniel. hope you enjoy please comment or pm me. peace out.

Rorshach is in my home. he stayed for dinner ate a meal for once and was almost civilised and a pleasure to be around. i couldnt let him leave in this storm i was suprised he came this evening at all. he scared the living crap out of me i didnt hear him come in, hes usually quite but tonight i was thinking about other things and he was just there. if thats the effect he has on the bad guys before he starts snapping bones and twisting wrists and generally unleashing himself then god please never let me be in his bad books. i really dont think he has any idea how to unwind. he hasnt cleaned that dirty gash of a stab wound yet, and it does make me wonder if he ever really changes his clothes at all. considering he took a mighty kicking before he finished the last perp he dealt with he seems in good health but that stab wound was deep and nasty. i cant figure out how he didnt even notice it, well he claims he didnt notice it. i have never been so scared in all my life the night in the kitchen when he collapsed. i thought he was dead from blood loss but he was lucky. i patched him up best i could and let him rest in my room. goodness only knows why i didnt put him in the spare room first time around guess it was just a panic reaction. he was light as a feather to carry its like he never eats, i see him eat often enough hell ive caught him in my kitchen munching away in the dark but after the other night im beginning to think he only ever eats when hes here. the more i think on it the more i worry for my friend. his clothes still smell faintly of my fabric conditioner but his body odour is foul. i would never mention it i would hate to embarrass him, and the way he eats its like he has never eaten a decent meal. he eats like a ferral animal close to starvation. i had to strip off his layers to find that stab wound, i really didnt want to firstly incase he came round and found me undressing him that doesnt even bare thinking about. he would of kicked my ass. secondly it felt like i was violating him. i know he shuns any form of physical contact he only ever takes his gloves off to eat so for me to have to strip him of layers i felt guilty. he had many layers on, it suprised me actually he reminded me of one of those russian dolls, the ones that start big and the ones inside get smaller and smaller, and that is what it was like peeling away Rorshachs layers. coat suit shirt tshirt vest and finally pale flesh covered in blood. i could believe my eyes. this small frail bodied man was the terrible Rorshach. scurge of all criminals and underground mafiosos. i stared at his body just out of pure shock i have seen him pick up huge hulking muscle bound men and throw them like trash. this wasnt what i had expected. his layers served a purpose of making him look bigger. had to focus though on cleaning wound and gluing together. i didnt fancy attempting stitches as i didnt want to wake him. his breathing was steady and i knew it was blood loss. so he would be ok. i stripped his bottom layers shoes socks trousers. i left his mask on. i know i should of checked his pupils for dilation but even though the urge was strong i could not do that to him. if i was unsure about his state and thought he may die then i would have checked but i felt he would be ok. i decided to wash his clothes for him and before i crashed in the downstairs lounge i checked on him again. he was still out of it but breathing. i didnt want to leave him so left the door ajar and switched on the cctv in that room.i know i shouldnt of it was an invasion on his privacy but i wanted to keep an eye on him and the channel was hooked up to the tv anyway so i could watch tv and flip over with the remote to watch him occasionally. i fell asleep with a nature documentery and i woke up to hear him grumbling. i flipped over the channel and saw him touching his face. checking his mask, what a life he must lead if the first thing he does when he awakes is to see if his mask is still on. my heart fell at that point. he looked cold he was rubbing his naked arms so i grabbed a nightrobe and went in to see him. he had tried to get out of bed and was to weak i helped him up and eased him back into bed. i had to tell him i had taken his clothes to wash the blood out and he didnt argue with me. infact if he had been anyone else i would have said they were sulking, maybe he was but i suggested a coffee instead. i made it sweet and plain with lots of milk. he drank it down and the caffeine didnt effect him he fell asleep. i dried his clothes and returned them with a quick iron and he was still asleep, i didnt wake him. part of me was unsure if he was asleep but the pattern on his mask was moving slowly and seemed to be settled around his mouth like his breathing was causing the mask to shift its pattern. he may have been awake watching me but i didnt think so, he was not a man of many words but his body language was relaxed and he would of spoken if he was awake. i watched him " sleep " for a while just standing watching the mask swirl and form shapes over his face. i rarely had this opportunity as when hes awake he knows when im looking at him and i cant meet his gaze, i dont know where to look but other times i know when hes watching me. his mask is unsettling as the shapes truly do form split second images a butterfly a smile a bat a flower. i left him to rest.

when i went in to him a few hours later as soon as id woken up about 10.30 am he was still sleeping. he had not moved but i checked his pulse on his wrist and it was strong. i crept out of the room and heard him stir and i froze outside of the door not wanting him to know i was there at all,i held my breath as i heard him get up out of the bed and wince loudly as he went over to the window.i peaked through the gap and saw him physically pull back from the sunlight streaming through the window. i chose to go in and offer breakfast i hope it was subtle. he said yes and i was shocked to have him join me in the kitchen and eat breakfast with him. hes my friend and i want what is best for him. i chat away aimlessly filling the silence because i know he has nothing to say and is probably seething about the fact i took his clothes. i watched him eat as subtly as i could because i wanted to make sure he had a decent meal in his belly before he goes off and does whatever it is he does during the day. im going into the city to do some errands even if the weather is due to change. i made a point not to mention anything to him about the incident last night im sure... well im not sure its Rorshach after all and hes a walking not necessarily talking enigma of a man. but he is my friend and always will be. saw him off around noon he left with a usual nod and grunt. im glad he didnt thank me it would of been weird but i know hes grateful because well because he stayed.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

hi everybody and hi rouko70. well im sitting infront of my laptop flexing fingers and enjoying the stirring of ideas in my head. i hope you are all well and keeping safe on your streets? this chapter is over the course of one shower. yes one shower. this idea came to me yes in the shower and i thought how would rorshach react to a shower and some quiet time after his meal. well this is how i think it would go. enjoy and any feedback would be appreciated and replied too with gusto. oh and this is not a diary entry. i did attempt it but i decided a different approach as i feel rorshach had updated his journal enough for one day.

Rorshach found himself alone in Daniels spare room. it was more spacious and better kept than his own meagre one room apartment. the carpet was cream the bed was a double with crisp sheets and it had one of those memory foam mattreses. nothing like Rorshachs old army cot with mattress stuffed with newspapers and discarded rag to keep it inflated and linoleum peeling floors. This room had off white walls and a few pictures hanging on the walls. Rorshachs walls had bugs living in every crack and a nail to even hang a picture would have brought the wall and several mouldy layers of wallpaper from past residents crumbling down around him. He walked over to the pictures, on closer inspection they were photograph prints. The first one of lush greenery and apparantly an empty woodland but upon closer inspection an owl was sat against a piece of bark. The owl was so well camouflaged next to the brown of the trunk of the tree that Rorshach was impressed with the creature. He rarely felt any admiration for anything but this owl was a skilled hunter and killer and could use its surroundings to hide, a bit like himself. he walked slowly to the next picture and he could feel the soft plush carpet under his shoes as it gave in slightly to his weight. The next picture was a pristine white scene and as he looked closer it had a snowy own sat on a fence post in the distance. The owl was the same colour as the slate grey sky and white of the snow on the ground. Its eyes looking directly at the cameraman, were a stunning amber. The thought crossed Rorshachs mind that the owls eyes were the same colour as Walters hair. Under the mask a rare smile crept across his face. The next picture took a while to figure out. Rorshach cocked his head to the side staring at the picture before him. it looked to be an entire picture of in various browns and yellows and the occasional black lines running vertically down the page. Rorshach stepped back still looking at the picture and to his amazement an owls head appeared. the actual image was of an owl so well camouflaged that rorshach was taken aback. He stepped forward and traced his gloved hands over the glass looking at the owls face and black eyes. He had never had time to appreciate pictures or art but he enjoyed these. Daniels choice of images didnt suprise him in the least but these photos were , in their own way one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. His glove left a smear on the glass frame and rorshach felt suddenly bad, he tried to wipe off the smear with his scarf but that made the smear more prominent and noticeable and for the first time in his life rorshach realised that he needed a shower. His clothes were still clean from Daniels hijacking but they had since been to his apartment and had picked up the usual grot and grime of the city. He looked down at his gloves and turned his hands over slowly. He pulled at his scarf and undid the knot that held it firmly at his neck and when it was loose his took it off from around his neck. He placed it on the dressing table as he did not want to put it on the pure clean bed. Next his gloves. He pulled at the fingers and slipped off the first glove and then the second placing them next to the scarf on the dresser. The hat was next . He lined all these things up and looked at himself in the dresser mirror. He watched his mask dance around his face and he became hypnotised with what he saw. A dogs skull formed down his own face and then in an instant dissapeared, next was an angel with its wings spread wide and arms hailing to the sky, Rorshach enjoyed that image but it did not stay it shifted into two hands covering his eyes and cheeks stretching to his neck ready to choke him. His eyes grew wide as a moment of panic came and then just a quickly vanished when the image changed into an evil face. A mask to cover his own face yet showing the truth of what lay under the mask. He gasped and yanked off the mask in one motion. The face now in the mirror was Walter. He stared at his own reflection. He had never liked his own reflection and today was no different. He had learned at an early age that he was ugly. his mother had told him enough times that he was an _ugly little shit _and he did not doubt it. his hair had always been a point of ridicule from everybody he had ever met. His mother, her numerous clients, teachers, doctors, other children, even other adults. They all seemed fixated on his hair. Next had come his freckles. kids at the home had once held him down and played dot to dot on his face and by the time they had finished his entire face was a black scrawl of mess. He had not fought back, he had not seen the point at the time. He merely wanted it to be over and if he had fought it would have taken longer. Walter smiled at the memory to follow that unfortunate one. Walter at 10 years old had taken the pen they had used on his face, which a week later had still been grey with the permanant pen and stabbed the main boy responsible with it. He had stabbed him through the right hand. It had gone right through the back of the hand out through the palm and actually impailed the boy to the table. Needles to say the boy _bobby maxwell _he remembered had had to undergo surgery but was never able to use that hand again. the scar had looked like stigmata and walter was proud of himself for marking the boy with a significant religious mark.

walter leaned closer to the mirror. His eyes were blue. As child he had had deep sky blue eyes but now into adult hood they were steel grey blue. He thought back to everything he had witnessed and always thought it was because, eyes being the window to the soul, his were corrupted and therefore his eye colour was stained with his failures. He hated his eyes. he could not look people in the eye without his mask. eyes dont lie and his life was a lie. His mask an illusion to fool people. He peered closer, his eyes had a slight purple grey haze, the beginning of cataracts he though to himself and sighed. what was the saying_ an eye for an eye_ well if he did go blind that would be god living up to his word. He scoffed out loud and turned around. He walked over to the door and locked it with the latch. Walter looked over to the other door that behind it held an ensuite bathroom and with a sigh he walked to the door and opened it and went in.

The actual room was a soft pink colour. the shower was a walk in with the glass being the kind that was grey and hazed for privacy. There was a round bath that was deep and had only one tap. The tiles were the same shade of pink and the floor was red. there was a full length mirror with waves rather than a straight edge and the toilet was rather standard and had a toilet seat. his toilet at home was a shared one and there had never been a seat as long as he had lived there. he stared at the toilet lid as it had a fluffy cover on it. _who on earth put a cover on a toilet seat lid _he thought. he locked the bathroom door, a little excessive considering he had locked the main door and it was just him and Daniel in the house but walter didnt think so. privacy was everything to him. he undid the buttons on his coat and undid the belt that held it together in the middle where the buttons were missing. If anyone had ever been close enough to him to notice they would have seen non of the buttons matched. countless fights had seen them torn off and walter had had to basterdise the coat and its buttons many times with a needle and thread. He slipped off the coat and hung it on a door hook which was an owls face. next came the suit. it was not a bad suit but it was 2 sizes too big for walter and the edges were frayed. the trousers also were too big but he had stitched up the bottom and a belt held them up. His shirt was once white but now was a yellow sweat stained colour. A mixture of his sweat and blood had done that to all of his shirts so he didnt really notice anymore. He now stood and looked at himself in a truly grimey vest and his boxers. he still had on his shoes which were the only thing to truly fit him. he had had them for years had left care with them and considering he was the same height he was when he left care so was his shoe size. He undid the laces and slipped them off along with socks so holy they could of been now stood infront of the mirror and slipped off the vest and places it on top of the toilet seat.

Walter looked at himself for the first time in years. his flat had one small mirror he used for shaving and he could never strip down too much as there was no heating in his place. he stood in the bathroom and looked at his frail almost naked body. he turned back checking he had definatley locked the door, paranoid him never! his body frame was small and pale. he had no sun tan as his skin very rarely saw the sun and even if it had, he remembered as a child his skin just burned red raw in 30 seconds of sunlight making him stick out like a tomato. he kept covered up at all times. his torso was hairless and freckels covered his chest and arms all the way down to his hands. his ribs showed when he lifted his hands and arms above his head as did his many scars. he turned slowly looking at the scars resembling tiger stripes. his newest would be scar, was still under the bandages but it wasnt that he was looking at. he began to could one two three four... nine ten... twenty one twenty two. All the scars from his neck down to his toes. thirty seven in all and they were the ones to scar that he could still see. he had broken all of his ribs individually at one point of other, fingers, wrist , dislocated shoulder twice and most painful had been a smashed collar bone. he fingered his collar bone now. it had not healed straight as he hadnt been to the hospital. he could push it with his finger and the bone would shift under his skin sideways. His arms had cigarette burn scars again from care, thanks to the older boys using him as an ash tray. They had decided because his hair was red he was fire proof and for two weeks straight had held his wrists and used his under fore arms to put out their ciggaretes. they had figured the staff would not see his under arms. they did but they did nothing to help him. he had been eight when one day a boy had said that walters whore mother loved this shit and walter lost it. he had snatched his arms away grabbed the cigarette that was dropped and stubbed it into the boys eye. He had twisted the cigarette through the eyelid and it was a mercy the boy wasnt blinded. Walter was never burned again by anybody!

His legs were hairless due to constant wearing of trousers but dotted with freckles. His knees were scarred and hard from years of trips slips and falls from rooftops chasing bad guys and this aided him. He poked his knees with his fingers and realised he had no sensation in either. the nerve ending were long dead. He sighed again to himself and stepped over to the shower. He opened the glass door and looked at the controls. It was one switch and a round dial that controlled the temperature. He pushed the switch and water exploded out of the nozzle above him, his arm got suddenly soaked and he pulled away. He checked the door one last time to make sure it was locked and slipped off his loose thread bare pants. he put them by the shower door but not to close lest they get wet. he stepped naked into the shower and shut the glass door.

the heat was a shock. he stood and held his hands up to protect his face the water running down his forearms. the water seeped into the pinkish bandages and stung the wound. Walter winced and clapped a hand to the wound. breathing through his teeth he lowered his head the water now hitting his head and running down all around his head line and falling to the sides of the wound. he pulled at the soggy bandages and they came away to reveal a deep slice surrounded in old crusty blood that was beginning to wash away. the bandages fell to the shower floor by walters feet but he was unconcerned. he trace the wound with his finger, it looked like a crescent moon. He scooped water into his hand and trickled it over the fresh wound watching pinkness pool around his feet and swirl down the plug hole. it stung less now and he acclimatized to the water and heat. he hung his head down and just stood staring at his own feet. he had relatively small feet, but he wasnt a very tall man and he remembered a cruel comment a girl once said to him about his manhood and his shoe size. Walter understood what she meant and he had been embarrassed and his face had grown red which had made the girl and her friends laugh at him harder. he hated women. his mother the care home nurses and girls in the home too. Even as an adult they had only shown him disdain. His landlady was a harsh woman. Making all manner of comments to anybody who would listen. yeah women were all whores and good for nothing harlets.

He lifted his head up to face the nozzle blasting the heated water at him. It hit his face and made him dribble slightly. The heat was actually very pleasant and he was enjoying watching his skin turn from a dirty grey to a healthy pink colour as the water bashed off months of filth and body grime. Right above his head was a small shelf with little bottles that read body wash. All were different colours and he read the flavours. Red was cherry, darker red was strawberry, green was lime and apple , yellow was vanilla and white was coconut. He hesitated not knowing if Daniel would mind him using one but his hand extended anyway. he chose vanilla. he didnt know why he just liked the word. He opened the little bottle and sniffed the sweet smelling wash. He liked it and proceeded to lather it all over his body and in his hair and face. He washed all his nooks and crevices, he washed his elbows behind his neck and ears, his feet his genitals and his chest. he had forgotten his wound until the soap touched the tender edges and Walter gave a yelp of pain and desperately tried to wash away the bubbles. it was a full two minutes of panting and swishing before the bubbles had been washed away from the area and walters eyes had stopped watering from the pain. he stood again head up letting the hot water run all over his body and clean the bubbles away. running his hands through his hair he checked all the bubbles were gone before switching the shower to off mode. the water shut off abruptly and walter realised how steamy the bathroom was. he opened the glass door and leant across to the towel rail and grabbed a soft red towel. he wrapped it around his waist and grabbed the larger one and began to rub himself dry as he stepped out onto the tiles. the floor was warm with under tile heating and walter had not been expecting it. he stood for a moment then took a small step forward testing this new experience. he nodded to himself. he had to wipe the mirror with the towel to see himself clearly. his short hair was curly and his face although pale was flushed pink as was the rest of his body. he dried himself more and decided to urinate. he moved his clothes lifted the lid and the seat and began. he had never been able to pee naked before. not when he was little as he never dared take off his clothes, not after the incident with one of his mothers customers trying to touch him down there. it was the first and last time she had protected him. she had screamed blue murder at that man and hit him with the broom and screamed him out of the house. no not at home. not in the care home. if you took off your clothes the other kids stole them and burned them or swapped them for girls clothes. As an adult living in a grotty apartment with a shared bathroom and no lock there was no privacy. Walter peed in his sink at home but never naked as it was too cold. his other business was done swiftly in cafes.

this being warm and naked and having a pee in complete safety was nice. he shook himself off and used toilet paper to dry the edges. he flushed the paper away, turned collected his stuff and noticed an un opened toothbrush on the sink. he looked at it. un used brand new. sterile and waiting. he tore at the packet and strokes the hard bristles. the cabinet over the sink held many mini sized toothpastes and walter chose one. these came in sealed packets and walter new they were safe to use, not like in care where kids wiped acne and other nasty things over the nib. Walter shuddered to himself. he squeezed a line onto the new toothbrush and began to scrub his teeth. he had one tooth missing that had been knocked out some years ago but it was not noticable. he brushed and spat, brushed and spat brushing until his spit was red with blood from years of in proper dental hygeine. he didnt care. Walter ran his tongue over his teeth and they felt nice. He again scooped up his stuff and opened the bathroom door. he looked out first checking the room was clear and he was alone. he raced over to his mask and put it on. He relaxed now his mask was on he felt safer more himself. he laid his stuff on the floor and sat on the edge of the bed adjusting the towel covering himself and letting the other one drape around his shoulders. he remembered the extra bandages Daniel had given him and applied them to the wound. Walter lay back on the bed, dry warm and with a full stomach. he could hear the wind outside and the rain beating at the triple glazed windows and was very tired. very tired but safe. his headache was less but it was still there in the back of his skull. he wondered why he still had it. perhaps he had bashed it the other night and hadnt noticed. yeah thats all it was a bump. shuffling up the bed walter decided he best get dressed again in case Daniel knocked on the door. his head hit the cool soft pillows and he stretched his body, never had he felt so comfortable. he never got to think about anything else he fell asleep in his mask, in a towel ,on top of the bed with the sound of the rain and the door locked.

normally the idea of comfort caused him to feel disgust but maybe it was because he had never experienced it for himself (authors note)


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8 hello again everybody. i hope your staying with the story and enjoying it. if you are please leave a review and follow as im beginning to find my writing style now and it is getting easier. like i said and as you know Rorschach or Walter whomever you choose to see him as when he asleep,is...asleep so this next chapter is Daniels chapter. i think switching between the two is entertaining... so well here we go again.

Daniel busied himself around the kitchen. washing drying clearing away what food was left and listening to the weather warnings on the radio. _One hell of a night_ he thought to himself and he didnt just meen the weather. Rorshach had agreed to stay the night in his house due to the weather, after all there would be no criminals out and about tonight unless they enjoyed being buffetted around by 70 mph winds and driving rain. The power outages may mean some petty theft taking place or possible looting but Daniel doubted it very much, Rorschach would be outraged at the thought and Daniel knew he would not be amused if the news reported any crimes in " their " patch and Rorschach had not been there to stop it, but even vigilantes and Archie bird didnt match up to mother nature at her angriest and finest. _Rorschach would give it a damn fine go though_ Daniel thought to himself as he emptied the left over salad into the bin. Placing the plates into steaming bubbly water he began to wash them, wearing yellow marigolds`and humming along quietly to the song on the radio he heard the boiler switch on. He stopped in mid hum, hands frozen half in half out of the bowl that one noise meant only one thing, the shower was being used! continuing but with no humming Daniel listened to the boiler whirrr and smiled to himself. He was glad he had told Rorshach to make himself at home, glad his friend had stayed. He always kept the spare bedroom ready for visitors and tonight it was actually being used by his friend. He didnt rinse off the plates and cutlery for fear of disrupting the water supply, he just placed them steaming and still with suds on in the draining board holder and drained the bowl down the sink. He found himself moving quietly around his own kitchen listening to the boiler keeping the hot water going and he silently hoped Rorshach would find and use the shower assortment he kept on the little shelf. He turned the radio down slightly and wiped down all the counter tops with a hot cloth and dissinfectant spray. the kitchen was now clean like it had never held two grown men eating a meal not 30 minutes before. Daniel decided not to waste the last of the wine he had served with the meal, Rorshach had declined and had a chilled water and it had only that evening occured to Daniel that Rorshach did not drink alchol. sitting at the counter top daniel rolled the wine around the glass and thought hard about his guest. He had known Rorschach 7 years and yet knew very little about his friend. he did not know where he lived, where or what he did during the days, if he held a job, had any family, his birthday or even his real name. He found himself staring at the wine and wondering what exactly he did know. he organized his thoughts _ok what do i know _he thought. he scrunched his forehead with thought,pursing his lips and making a hmmm sound. He knew Rorshachs name as in the one he adressed himself as, he had gathered it went hand in hand with the mask and that weird inkblot test they administer to psycopaths. not a good first thought about the man he considered a friend. He knew Rorshach could fight like a demon and had some martial arts knowledge,although Daniel wasnt sure which if any style it was. He knew his friend liked to eat sweets, and on more than one occasion he had seen Rorshach on the trip back to the den in archie pull out a sweet,unwrap it and pop it under the mask. he had never been offered one, not once , but to be fair he had never asked for one either. After the incident last night he knew his friend was very small in stature and he assumed ginger. he had only thought that because of the freckles he had seen when he had been forced to undress his friend to save his life. ginger kept going through his head over and over only because statistically speaking that would give his friend either blue or green eyes. He knew Rorshach did shave although somtimes he did wonder what on earth with, going by the shaving cuts he would catch a glimpse of when his friend lifted his mask to eat. He knew his friend was a proud man, but occasionally Daniel wondered at what cost. he knew nothing of his friends financial situation but gathered it was not good. his friend stank to the heavens and never changed his clothes. occasionally they would be different but only because Daniel knew watever hd been replaced was too ruined to be stitched up. This made Daniel sad, he had more money than he knew what to do with, a huge house and yet he was lonley for companionship, someone to share it all with. On countless occasions he had offered Rorschach a new outfit or meals or just asked if his friend needed anything stressing the anything in the hope his friend would cave in and accept, and yet he never had. _Proudest son of a bitch on the planet_ he thought as he knocked back the last of the wine. Rubbing both hands up and down his face and through his hair he checked the time. 01.30 am. _An early night for them both _it would seem as Daniel heard the pipes shudder as the water went off. Daniel found himself thinking to the little travel size tubes of tooth paste and hoped Rorshach would help himself, he always kept an unused toothbrush ready for guests to use and this time was no exception. He wanted to go knock on the door and tell his friend to help himself to anything but he knew the importance of space and privacy so resisted the urge. A very strange thought crossed his mind as he padded along the soft carpet to his own room, not 20ft from him Rorschach would have no mask on, he slowed his pace with this thought as another one erupted in his mind almost immediately and that was of Rorschach in the shower with his mask and hat and nothing else. Daniel found himself giggling at the thought! not in any way a sexual just a weird image from the wine. he got to his room and quietly shut the door hoping he did not disturb his guest. the wine had gone to his head what a ridiculous thought , of course the mask came off, it must do. mustnt it? `

**well how did you like it? reviews are always welcome. I wrote this chapter with pure enjoyment as we know what Rorshach was just up to and now we know what Daniel was up to. i will be honest im finding it easier to write in 3rd person at the moment as its an easier style for me, but if you would like it back in diary mode just comment and i will. if you have any ideas you would like to see in writing just drop me a line and il see what i can do. dream sequence coming next. catch you guys later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9 already. well my little minions i see you reading from my stats, please dont be afraid to leave a comment. just let me know how im doing, if you like it if you dont? if youve made it this far you may as well. it would give me a real boost to know that someone on this entire planet is reading my work,although to be fair us hardcore fans are hard to come by, we the unique monsters of the world. **

**annyyywaaayyy i hope you are liking this as much as i enjoy killing time, writing out my dreams that keep me from going insane... this next chapter is a dream i once had and therefore its weird , maybe my hidden subconcious memory but im sharing with little walter. enjoy**

_wally? waaallllyyyeee?_ his mother was calling him. wally?, his mothers pet name for him when she was drunk and high. it was the one positive in his life when his mother was high, she was nice and would shower him in kisses and tell him how hansome he was, she loved him. he belived her at these times and somtimes she slipped him some money to go buy sweets from the shop . when she was high and had money life for an hour or two was bearable for walter, it was the come downs which she tried to stop with alchol that made his life spiral all the way to hell.

he was walking slowley towards the voice calling him, he was at an old trailer park they had lived in for a while when he was very very small, the dirt dry and parched from the relentless sun, the glare of sun on the windows of trailers lined up like white giants. _wally? where are you baby? come to mummy? _ he wanted to call out to her. He wanted his mum. he looked down and found his hands bleeding and his knees too. he wanted to run to his mum and she would fix him up.

"mummy where are you?" he called. nothing. so he began to walk amongst the trailers, looking behind them and down the sides. he knew his mum was near, so he kept walking but his legs grew heavy and it was like a giant elastic band was being stretched and he couldnt go on any further. he wanted his mum,

"mummy where are you? please mummy i hurt myself mummy?" he called out again but nothing. and then he caught a glimpse of her in a trailer window he was releived and ran to the trailer and went to pull open the door but he couldnt get the door open. blood dripped of the handle and made it slippy. it was all over his hands and it was thick and red and it was stopping him getting to his mum. he knew if he could get inside to his mum he would be safe. he banged on the door and begged her to let him in.

"please mummy let me in" he begged as he banged the door with tiny hands. he heard her calling him _wally where are you, walllyyyyeeee.. _it echoed and sounded distant. walter knew she was going away, he needed to get inside the trailer and stop her leaving, the door was now stained with red smears as his tried again and again growing desperate to get inside to his mum. he wasnt strong or big enough she was going to leave and he would be alone again. in the dark. he didnt like the dark. he knew monsters lived in the dark and they would get him.

"mummy please let me in!" he screamed at the door. nothing now, no voice calling him in a sweet tone just a little boy alone and afraid. Walter turned around and now was in dark long corridoor with green carpet.

he knew this corridoor, it was their first indoor apartment. he had been 7 when they moved in. His mothers first of many failed attempts to get clean. He was angry she had left him alone in the trailer yard and he would tell her when he saw her. He walked along the corridoor and looked at all the closed doors, the corridoor stretched for miles infront of him and the green carpet was soft and felt like waves underfoot. it wasnt stable he thought to himself. no this place is not stable for a child. There was a tree infront of him now blocking the way. It was old and looked dead but it wasnt because it had unbrellas growing from it. he knew a tree wouldnt grow umbrellas if it was dead. All different colours of umbrella hung of the branches but the only one he reached for was black and white he pulled it off and put it up to check it worked properly. he twirled it around and flapped it like a big bat wings. it was white and black and the handle was a gloved closed fist. he fought his way past the tree and carried on down the corridoor with his umbrella. The pictures on the walls were owls but he knew that if he looked at the pictures for too long the owl would see him and hunt him down like a mouse, and that made him scared and he wanted to run away but he didnt because running was more dangerous. Running made things chase you, if you dont run things cant chase you, He lad learned this from dogs. Walter hated dogs, he was afraid because his mother had told him that if a dog bit you, their germs would get in your blood and you would die. He had always been afraid of being bitten so he had always run away from dogs and running made them chase you. Never run walter never run,face your fear.

finally apartment 34b appeared infront of him. A brown door with black lettered number and a peephole. He pushed open the door and found himself in a kitchen that didnt belong in this apartment. sun shone through the gloomy netted curtains stained with cigarette smoke,and the floor was littered with filth. a grey sofa infront of him moved and he knew his mother was there. He was still angry she had left him in the trailer park and wanted to tell her about the umbrella but found it wasnt in his hand anymore so didnt think it was important. He sat on the sofa and even though he couldnt see his mother he knew she was inside the sofa. He knew what she was doing, he could watch her on the tv set. He didnt want to but he wanted to see her face and see she was safe, So he turned on the tv and could see her. she was injecting herself, he had seen her do it before but this time she was using his umbella. He was so mad, that was his umbrella not hers to mess up with drugs, she would ruin it and get blood all over the pretty black and white pattern. He shouted at the sofa, told his mum to stop it, it was his pattern not hers! she had to get her own pattern not his! He had stolen it off the tree it was his! she had to get her own colour he didnt have to share colours, she looked up at the screen_ wally?_ came the sweet voice but from deep in the sofa cushions.

He looked from tv to sofa _ wally? come here baby, i love you. come to mummy baby i want to give you a cuddle._ Her voice was soft and sweet but sounded echoey and under water,disjointed. He wanted to cuddle his mum so he began to crawl into the gaps of the cushions and down he went. He would tell her he was sorry but he wanted her to love the umbrella as much as he did and not get drugs all over it and mess it up and they could live under it and keep dry when it rained.

"mummy where are you, you can borrow the umbrella but its mine ok?" he shouted as he crawled.

"mummy please i just want a cuddle, you can keep the umbrella,il get you another theres loads on the tree,and i wont be afraid of the owls."

"il be a big strong man like you always talk about... mummy? mummy please?"

and then he couldnt move. He was in a box. He peeked out of a hole and saw his mother being beaten by a huge man, she sobbed and begged for it to end,walter banged on the box and shouted to be let wanted to save his mum. She moved out of sight and he moved and found another hole to peek out of. She was now on the grey sofa and a syringe was hanging out of her elbow crook, a loose belt hung around her bicep blood dripped from the syringe and his mums mouth was covered in sick and froth and she stared at him. he needed to save his mum, he needed to get out of the box.

"mummy let me out and i can save you from the man ...mummy" he shouted through the gap but her face stayed the same almost lifeless.

He moved to a new hole and saw another man "with his mum having a good time". he knew what he was doing to her. She would at first be discreet and walter had no idea but as he grew older he was told by other kids what his mum was and what she did and it made him so angry. he banged on the box and told the man " get away from my mum, your dirty ,stop it stop it STOP IT!" he screamed at the top of his voice and began to cry. He felt his heart break as he heard the voice of kids he knew taunting him. "WHORE SON WHORE SON YOU MOTHER TAKES IT UP THE BUM" their favorite chant echoed around his prison box, he knew they were all outside laughing at him and his mother. he was so sad, he wanted a hug from his mother, he wanted his umbrella, he wanted to be free of this box but_ he was too small and to weak and to stupid to ever make it out alive _his mothers harsh drunken words from ouside the box, she banged the lid and he knew she was going to throw him in the river. He was a little ginger kitten and she was going to kill him. it wasnt fair . If he had black and white fur he would live. there was another kitten next to him, if he killed the black and white kitten he could swap skins and be safe and his mother would kill the other kitten instead. so he did , he stripped the fur from the other kitten and swapped. the box opened and he saw his mother in a torn nightdress , hair a mess, makeup all over her scarred haggered face leering at him. she picked up the ginger kitten as walter watched and threw it against a wall and laughed. _good riddance to the little fucker, just like his father,useless a nobody a coward and a drunk. fucking only kept it alive to lure him back, then iil chop his dick off! _she screamed this at walter who now just stood in some abandoned place , a warehouse on the docks_ now _alone. no voices, he had never got that hug and he wanted the unbrella. with that it blew across his path,he chased it. the wind mocked him blowing it just out of reach and always ahead of him. and he fell cutting his hands again and again. and then just when he was ready to give up and leave it, it blew back and into his face, smothering his face. he clawed at it but the blood on his hands stopped him,it was to slippy he couldnt pull the black and white material of his own face. it was suffocating him. he clawed at his face. he didnt want to die like that kitten had, that wasnt fair, THAT WASNT JUSTICE! he was going to die.

Rorschach sat bolt upright clawing at his face. It took him a moment to realize he was dreaming and where he was. The light was on and the room was quiet. He sat there listening to his own heart beating in his chest and the blood thundering in his ears and he steadied his breathing. _fucking dreams_ his mind growled. Nonsense all pure nonsence. He looked down and found the towel had slid off him at some point, He made a grab for it as it lay heaped on the floor by his feet and covered himself and checking the door all in one motion. He was slightly cold and remebered the bathroom had a royal blue dressing gown hanging on the back of the door, He fetched it and slung it over his shoulders. It was soft and plush and much to big but at this moment he did not care. He checked the door again, still locked and there wasnt a sound to be heard other than screaming wind outside and a soft spat of rain on the triple glazed windows. He switched on the bedside lamp and turned off the main light. still half asleep, he crawled under the quilt and as his skin hit clean sheets he thought it a nice sensation, nothing would be biting at his skin tonight, no flees or bedbugs or cockroaches here. still wearing the dressing gown he leant over,switched off the lamp lay down in the dark and pulled off the mask. He lay under the quilt, mask crunched in his hand, and breathed deep, he was asleep in seconds.

**sooo what did you think? i was trying my best to remeber my dream but dreams are so random. obviously the umbrella on the face is rorschachs and a few other tie in bits but most of that dream is one i had once. it was nasty and horrible! please leave me a review. take care and untill next time keep safe**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people. i see you reading and hopefuly enjoying,please leave me any feedback you feel relevant to the story. i have been taking a break and i apologise but i am studying for a new job currently and my hands are tied. please remember the current time frame for these chapters is the modern day and the next chapter has taken a while to write but stems from my fear of technology so sit back laptops, mobile phones at the ready and enjoy. if you like please review and tell me what you think.**

He had slept well and awoken to find himself still in Daniels robe his mask clutched in his hand and under a thick warm quilt. He had been dreaming but he couldnt remeber what about and his cheek was damp with dribble from being so soundly asleep. He lay still not sure what had startled him awake, and then he had heard it. KNOCK KNOCK on the still locked door. He quickly and whilst still under the quilt pulled on his mask and sat up,

"what"? he growled out with a hint of sleep still in his voice.

"Rorschach its Daniel, its 11am thought you would like some breakfast its waiting downstairs if you would care to join me"?

there was a hint of unease in Daniels voice. waking Rorschach seemed like a deadly task, not unlike prodding an unchained tiger with a very small stick . The door had been locked as Daniel had expected but it had taken a lot of knocking to get a response and for a second Daniel had been worried for his friend, until he heard the sleep filled voice call out. Rorschach had slept. Daniel waited for a reply holding his breath.

"yeah sure gimme a minute" came the response.

Daniel had gone to wait in his kitchen trusting that Rorshach could make his own way which he did not 15 minutes later. They ate and Daniel as usual , did all the talking whilst as discreetly as possible watching his friend eat. 3 pieces of toast with jam, one huge bowl of chocolate snappy snapps with two heaps of sugar placed on top by Rorscach, two cups of coffee with cream and sugar, and several chocolate chip cookies. Daniel liked watching his friend eat, he knew Rorschach did not eat often and probably when he did it was cold beans or worse. After the injury it was important for his friend to eat well and rest, although the amount of sugar Rorschach ate it was any wonder he had any teeth thought Daniel to himself. After they had finished eating and the usual small talk of weather reports, sleeping well, wound dressing and so forth, Daniel decided that as Rorschach didnt seem to be in a rush to go home, he would get on with some work online and leave his friend to amuse himself either watching dvds or the tv. Normally the newspaper would have been delivered but as the storm outside was still raging and flooding had closed roads there would not be any newspapers for a while so Rorschach would just have to embrace the 21st century. They went down into the den and Daniel flopped onto the computer chair and flicked on the screens. Rorschach followed silently and when Daniel with good humour under hand threw the remote control at Rorschach,

" think fast " was what Daniel called, thinking it would be caught what happened next stunned him. Rather than catch the remote control Rorschach stepped out of its way and watched as it hit the floor and exploded into loose batteries and bits of plastic. Hands in his pocket Rorschach looked at Daniel and Daniel with mouth open looked back stunned.

" you were supposed to catch it" Daniel said

" What was it"? was Rorschachs monotone reply

" the remote for the big tv, shit seriously dont you ever loosen up?" Daniel wasnt angry it was just seeing that response It was so unlike Rorschach, normally the reflexes of a cat mixed with brilliant ability flexibility and strength, for his friend to just side step and watch the remote fall to the floor,well Daniel was lost for words.

" Sorry didnt realise" Rorschach stooped down and picked up the batteries and back which had luckily been the only damage sustained to the remote and walked over and placed it all on the desk. Daniel started to put it back together and as he clipped the back on and went to hand it back looked up to see Rorschach staring at the screen of the computer, he swiveled around to see what his friend was looking at. The computer was on stand by the screen saver was swirling around the edges of the screen changing colours and shapes as it did so.

" whats it doing"? asked Rorschach

"whats what doing"? Daniel asked

"the screen whats it doing is it broken"?

Daniel looked at the screen confused, and it dawned on him, Rorschach didnt know what the basic screen saver was. He didnt want to make his friend feel self concious so he merely stated it was waiting for him to begin and if Rorschach wanted he could help out. Rorschach silently pulled over the twin computer chair behind him and grunted.

Rorschach watched as daniel with lightning fingers tapped the buttons and clicked the little thing on the right. The screen lit up and a picture of an owl popped up to fill the screen.

As Daniel began clicking and typing Rorscahch began to find himself confused. Little pictures and warnings and bars with writing all seemed to fly across the page and Rorschach was amazed how Daniel ignored them all,and carried on typing words and phrases into the top and clicking and then making a little arrow move around seemingly all by itself and then it just stopped.

Silently Rorschach raged at himself for being so absorbed by the screen that he hadnt noticed Daniel had stopped and was looking at him intently.

"Rorschach please dont punch me but have you ever used a computer before"?

Daniel saw a slight head movement from under the mask and he knew he was being looked at squarley in the eyes and then a head shaking movement followed by a gruff

"no"

Daniel swallowed the dryness in his throat before he continued

" well you know the internet holds so much information, information you could use on the perps, i can teach you if you would like?" "its really very simple"...

Four hours later an hour of which had been Rorschach getting to grips with how to use a "mouse" not "rodent" as he kept calling it, and understanding if you ran out of room on the mouse pad you merely picked up the mouse and placed it back on the centre of the mat Rorschach was online.

He now knew the terminogy of keys not buttons, window, cap locks, delete, how to use wikipedia and do google search and open and close windows. Daniel had enjoyed teaching him and they had shared numerous cups of coffee all whilst Rorschach had learned about the interweb as he kept calling it, Daniel hadnt the heart to correct him so let it be. Rorschach had began to now look up things that seemd to have no reference whatsoever and Daniel had switched on the big tv to watch the weather reports and news to give his friend some privacy but whilst still being at a shoutable distance if need be.

orphanages and names had been google and address searched, certain crimes looked up from newspaper reports years gone by and many many image searches of city hot spots via google maps. Rorschach was getting the hang of it and was on his 5th cup of sweet coffee when somthing awful happened.

Rorschach had been looking up crime reports of a prostitute ring in the area which was run by a man called "tricky dick the slick flick" or Richard Head according to the police data base, he enjoyed cutting up his girls with a flick knife ( hence the name) if the didnt pay him his share and so they were marked for life as one of his girls. Rorschach had been searching for this particular bit of scum for a while but Tricky Dicky never personally got involved in dirty business always letting lower minions do the mucky work, Rorschach has personally broken at least 37 fingers of different minions to get bits of information on their boss but each one knew very little of what or where their boss was.

Rorscahch had typed in to the search bar "TRICKY DICK SLICK FLICK" in the hope the interweb would reveal more information to him. What it gave him was somthing entirely different.

Porn sites had popped up. Filling the screen ads for slick flicks in your area. meet slicky flicking girls, free girls,cheap girls, girls gagging for you, all with gifs and bright flashing neon colours. Rorschach panicked. He desperatly tried to x click the ads but in his fluster he enlarged the pictures gaining access to full screen images of breasts, fully top naked women, women sucking dildos, and many other varios positions all advertising porn. The more he clicked the worse he made it untill to his horror he was watching a 30 second preview of the site he was on. The sound was on full and suddenly the room erupted with the sounds of a woman groaning with pleasure and crying out "yes yes yes" in a husky climactic voice. Rorscach shot back from the desk the swivel chair having wheels flew away from the desk and as it flew back he stood and swirled to find Daniel staring open mouthed with a grin spreading across his face like a cheshire cat.

" Daniel i... i ... its not what you think" He growled as Daniel sauntered cooly over to the computer and muted the groaning womans voice much to Rorschachs releif.

"dude its ok, pop ups get ya, my anti spam isnt what it should be its cool dont sweat it i know you aint like...that"

Daniel closed the windows one by one and said no more as he did. Rorschach rubbed his hand over the top of his head as if he were running it through his hair but over his mask, he was and he hated it embarressed to say the least. filth, pure filth had just violated this room, soiled its purpose for justice and it was his fault. What must Daniel be thinking of him right now, that he was no more than a debase animal and not worthy of being a watchman. Daniel would never watch such things. He stood and waited not sure what to do with himself.

Daniel as always read the situation perfectly, he knew his friend well enough by now and knew that nothing said in these circumstances was best.

"you finished with the web for now?" he asked turning to look at rorschach who grunted at him and nodded the swirling mask.

Rorschach was most certainly done. porography on the interweb who would have thought it.

**SOOOO WHAT DID YOU THINK. I WOULD BE INTERESTED TO KNOW YOUR MISSHAPS ON THE INTERNET, JUST SO I KNOW ITS NOT JUST ME...OR RORSCHACH... SORRY IF THE STORY IS A BIT SLOPPY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER I PROMISE. KEEP SAFE YOU LOT. PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT.**


	11. Chapter 11

**well he we are chapter 11...not sure where to go at the moment, but for my few followers who dont comment but choose to pm i am glad you are enjoying it and yes i will continue and NO i will not do a romance...this is more a bromance( from Daniels viewpoint) he loves Rorschach like a brother and it will remain as so im afraid... im sorry the last chapter was short but i started and then got a new job and was busy studying and doing work type stuff... here is a new chapter just for fun and to keep you all quiet. hope you enjoy lets see where my imagination takes us shall we...once upon a time**

the "incident" was not mentioned at all by either of the two friends. It was hardly forgotten by either but Rorschach was to disgusted to say anything out loud for fear of what Daniel would say, and Daniel was too worried for his friends pride and the added fact that it was just too funny. He fought to keep his face straight and his body language as subtle as he could, the last thing he wanted to do was embarress his best friend, Rorschach was bad enough when he was in a mood about somthing that Daniel hadnt given a second thought about. Rorschach would dissapear for days somtimes weeks on a tantrum that held no importance or relevance and Daniel thought that if Rorschach thought he was laughing at him he would never see him again,so he kept his mouth shut.

the computers were switched off and instead they turned their attention to the big tv. It was impressive in any ones book, 150 inch plasma high definition,surround sound,optional 3d setting,built in swipe control,you name it,it had it! Daniels new pride and joy other than ARCHIE. Rorschach did not tend to watch tv, he prefered to get all his information from newspapers so he was not prepared for what was about to greet him. Nearly 1000 channels from all across the world. Broadcasting 24 7 from every state and country from around the world.

" Got any preference" Daniel asked whilst easily flipping aimlesly through the channels. He stopped at the local news channel and suprise suprise it was the attractive yet unfortunate weather girl attempting to give the weather report from outside. she wore a long brown overcoat and for some reason a dress,which you couldnt see but her coat stopped just above the knees so you knew she wasnt wearing trousers! Her dirty brown shoulder length hair was being blown all over her pretty face and she couldnt stop it as in one hand she held a microphone and in the other a huge golfing umbrella which she was in a loosing battle with. The storm was apparantly passed its peak and was dying down now but people were still on amber warning and no normal service of transport for at least 48 hours to come. Daniel sat back and looked upward towards the kitchen, his stomach growled noisely and he patted it,

"hungry" ? he asked

"hmmph suppose" was the reply

" well i will go fix us somthing here" and he handed Rorschach the remote. Without a backwards glace he got up of the sofa and walked to the stairs which led up into the house.

"Be ten mins feel free to find somthing to watch" he called as he went through the doors. Rorschach sat with the remote in his hands, not entirely sure what to do so looking down he scanned the device in his hands. As a kid it was a novelty to watch tv and he had especially loved one show in particular. He had sat infront of the old 12 inch tv and waited with the patience of a saint, legs crossed face inches from the screen fists clenched in excitement for his one hour of joy. One hour of complete escape from his miserable life, one hour a week which he actually looked forward too as it held routine. Hope and a chance for a better future when he would grow up and be a man and he could be just like his hero. If he could be half the man his hero was he would be somthing, somthing great, admired and pure. He would wait for the iconic music to start up and then the voice of his hero

"space the final frontier. these are the voyages of the star ship Enterprise, its five year mission to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilisations, to boldly go where no man has gone before" and then the voice singing and whoosh of the Enterprise zooming through space.

James Tiberius Kirk Rorschachs childhood hero. He found himself pushing the channel button not really looking at what was on tv, he was daydreaming somthing he didnt do. He found himself flicking past a particular channel and his attention snapped back. his eyes locked onto the tv and he pushed the back button and as if by magic there it was the same voice, the voice he knew so well and loved. just for him.

sitting on the edge of the den sofa, remote control held tight in his gloved hands his eyes wide under his mask and a slight smile on his lips he sat motionless and transfixed.

Daniel prepared tomato soup and warm hot fresh white loaf with melted butter and cold apple juice with hot spicy chrisps in a bowl, side dipping of garlic creme and numerous yummy treat bars. He had figured Rorschach would eat like a horse and as the tv was on they could eat and relax. He had it all balnced on a large tray as he didnt fancy coming up and down the stairs on several trips as he himself was hungry, he came through the doors and was about to call out food was ready when the sight that greeted him also silenced him. Rorschach sat cross legged on the sofa edge remote control clutched in his left hand the other in his lap sat staring at the tv. Daniel walked silently down the staircase and towards the tv careful not to disturb his friend who was probably watching some news story about crime. no doubt this would warrant an ass whoopin of some kind for some unfortunate perp. yet as he got closer he recognized the sounds and voices.

"STAR TREK good choice man" he said as he sat on the sofa and placed the food out on the table infront of them both.

"shhh Daniel"

Daniel said nothing, he sat carefully next to his friend but not too close as Rorschach had a very large personal space issue . He didnt want to break this apparant spell that this show had over his friend. He gestured to the food and began to tuck in himself and as he reached for a chunk of bread he watched his friend roll up his mask and slowly reach for a marsbar not taking his eyes from the screen. they ate in silence neither talking but the silence was in no way awkward. when the advert aired Daniel thought it safe to speak

"didnt have you figured for a trekky Rorschach"

Rorschach turned his head to look at Daniel

" Childhood hero Daniel thats all" he gruffly stated.

"hey man, we all love kirk im more of a next generation man myself but in a fight kirk would do picard"

he was met with a blank expression, from the bottom half of the face anyway.

" Rorshach please tell me youve watched star trek the next generation"? again nothing.

Daniel sat up straight food forgotton and turned directly facing his friend his shock showing clearly on his face. his shock turned into a slow grin and he got up off the sofa

"come with me i want to show you somthing" he watched Rorschach look at the tv and understood

"two seconds man, come here you wont regret it, weve got another 4 minutes of adverts yet come on please" he ended with a begging tone eager to show his friend somthing he had kept quiet from everyone he ever knew bar a select few.

He walked over to a grey cabinet and got a key from the top, Rorschach following silently behind. turning he looked at his friend. Trembling slightly Daniel unlocked the grey metal cabinet he slid back the door silently stepped aside so Rorschach could see. Inside was filled from end to end with STARTREK dvds. original, movies,and next generation. ds9. voyager. new series and new remakes.

Rorschach walked forward and reached out with his hand and ran his hand along the dvds. Daniel grinned and was looking forward to educating his friend on what he had obviously missed out on and what he personaly knew had made him the science geek he was today.

**In loving memory of leonord nimoy. best science officer. im sorry but i couldnt resist this chapter it evolved as i was writing. it felt right that Rorschach should love startrek as should Daniel for different reasons. Daniel can share one private moment with his friend and why shouldnt it be because of a love of the same show. no words are needed between trekkies other than who would win between captains ( still debated widely) and it is now a shared bit of privacy for my favorite comic book people also.. PLEASE REVIEW. LIVE LONG AND PROSPER**


End file.
